brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Brickwraith
Welcome Hello welcome to the Brickipedia. *Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —[[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'370']] 23:34, April 22, 2013 (UTC) |} Please do not plagiarize other user's custom minifigures. Thank you-- Toa Matau 23:47, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Has the user that made the custom given you permission to use the photo in your custom?-- Toa Matau 23:58, February 15, 2014 (UTC) I can not give you permission to use the photo as I am not the creator of the custom but would you like me to explain to you how to upload photos?-- Toa Matau 01:22, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Click edit on the article you want to add an image on.Then look for the icons that are located below were the name of the article is located.Click on the icon that looks like a picture frame.Then click on choose file.From there you will be asked to choose the file you want to from your computer.And that's how you upload a picture. Let me know if you have any questions.-- Toa Matau 01:39, February 16, 2014 (UTC) I copied the face of the 2012 Bane Minifigure. :) PatrickSt789 (talk) 03:49, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Sure you can use Bane 's face, but you need to give credit to me. Okay? Right, Chow! PatrickSt789 (talk) 03:46, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Badges Could you please stop some of your edits that are solely aimed to gain badges like these ones (first to retire a point and second to re-add the point). There's other good ways to edit pages here... --[[User:Tu-Sais-Qui|Tu-Sais-Qui] (talk) 07:58, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Skales Jr He was in the newest episode of Ninjago that just aired.-- 23:33, April 16, 2014 (UTC) join my wiki!!!!!!!!!!!! --Pokekrazz (talk) 19:33, April 26, 2014 (UTC)Pokekrazz Metalhead pic You can use the pic and custom page.No need to thank me, -- '[[User:Marvellover157|Marvel | ' ]] Sheild HQ | Video Game How do you want to look in my video game m8. Any particular head, hair, helmet, body, weapon, legs, etc? --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 05:03, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Could i have the new ninjago ghost legs and a chain weapon. Brickwraith (talk) 21:38, November 25, 2015 (UTC)BrickwraithBrickwraith (talk) 21:38, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Please only use customs made by yourself. Thanks.--Toa Matau 15:20, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Please remove all customs you did not make or the article will be deleted. Thanks.--Toa Matau 23:48, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for messaging me. He has been banned for a day and given a formal warning. Let me know if he carries on. Lavertus,Administrator of Brickipedia (talk) 16:26, March 2, 2017 (UTC) RevanKylo (talk) 23:38, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Hello Brickwraith, I am very sorry that I edited your custom page, I am new here. Is there any way i can help you? RevanKylo (talk)No problemo. RevanKylo (talk) 01:47, March 7, 2017 (UTC)I understand RevanKylo (talk) 01:48, March 7, 2017 (UTC) How am I doing so far? RevanKylo (talk) 00:45, March 8, 2017 (UTC)Why thank you. :-)